Crónicas del harem: Un dulce conejito
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan vulnerable. Viste un diminuto negligé de encaje que hace poco por ocultar su desnudez. La mano fría de la liebre simulando un ilusorio corte entre sus pechos la inquieta, pero no se mueve. Con Usagi, ha aprendido que, usualmente, el mejor curso de acción es esperar..


N. de A: Entonces me dije, ¡Esto es un harem y jamas hemos visto a nuestros protagonistas comportarse de forma sexy! Así que aquí estoy, remediando esa deuda pendiente. Espero lo disfruten ;)

* * *

No sabe que es lo que la despierta. En un principio, con los sentidos nublados por el sueño, piensa que se trata del calor. Ni siquiera la tenue brisa nocturna lograba apaciguarlo. Esos días de verano habían sido por demás sofocantes.

Con el cabello pegado a su rostro y las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas, se incorpora un poco para chequear la hora, 4 am indica el reloj. Suspira, odia cuando se despierta sin motivo alguno, está a punto de volver a dormirse cuando..

La puerta de la habitación se abre poco a poco, emitiendo un casi imperceptible chirrido. Podía verla por medio del espejo situado frente a su cama. Ella no era una mujer temerosa, estaba acostumbrada a encarar de frente las adversidades, a mantener la calma. Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que aquella visión no le resultaba perturbadora.

Con sigilo toma la pistola que siempre guarda en el respaldo por si acaso. A pesar de que su hogar, gracias a sus ocupantes, era el lugar más seguro del planeta, ella siempre estaba preparada para cualquier ataque.

Se mantiene a la espera de cualquier movimiento. Ya ha descartado que haya podido ser una corriente de aire. Había pedido específicamente roble para todas las aberturas de la mansión. Aquella madera era demasiado pesada para ser movida por el viento.

Durante unos segundos nada sucede. La abertura deja entrever algo del corredor que comunica a las habitaciones entre sí. No parece haber nadie, pero no puede descuidarse. Las sombras de la noche dibujan extrañas siluetas en la habitación. Sus sentidos están alertas. Su intuición no la engaña. Definitivamente hay alguien más ahí.

Con el arma en alto se dispone a acercarse. El sudor recorre su frente, pero en ese momento es el último de sus problemas. En un rápido movimiento, sale al pasillo y apunta. Nada. Está desierto. Podría haber jurado..

¡Un susurro a sus espaldas! La puerta se cierra de un golpe.  
 _  
¿Qué...?_

Usagi.

Es Usagi, si. Pero..hay algo extraño en él. Bueno, más extraño de lo usual. Las pupilas rojas brillan de forma inquietante, la boca semiabierta en una mueca que no termina de ser una sonrisa, la mirada penetrante puesta en ella. Todo eso es habitual en él, pero hay algo que no. Hay algo que la hace sentirse profundamente nerviosa..

-¿Por qué?-Dice dejando de apuntarle pero sin soltar el arma.-¿Por qué estás usando esa ropa?

La liebre se encuentra usando la misma ropa que había vestido en la Taisen. Los tirantes negros, el atrevido slip, las largas orejas y los altísimos estiletos rojos. Todo a excepción del voluminoso pompón blanco es una replica de su atuendo en batalla.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando..¿Recuerdas cuando peleamos en la Taisen?

Toshiko no responde inmediatamente, demasiado sorprendida ante la inesperada pregunta. La respuesta ahogada en su garganta. Claro que lo recuerda, aunque no quisiera. La liebre toma su silencio erróneamente..

-¿No? Pues yo sí..¡Y mucho a decir verdad! Estabas atrapada, si no me hubiera detenido a escucharte podría haber hundido a March Hare justo aquí..-Dice señalando con una de sus manos el pecho del jabalí.-Es bastante filosa ¿Sábes? Sin dudas, te hubiera atravesado de lado a lado..

Aquella sentencia la perturba. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan vulnerable. Viste un diminuto negligé de encaje que hace poco por ocultar su desnudez. La mano fría de la liebre simulando un ilusorio corte entre sus pechos la inquieta, pero no se mueve. Con Usagi, ha aprendido que, usualmente, el mejor curso de acción es esperar..

\- Debo confesarte algo..-De un momento a otro su expresión cambia. Una seriedad absoluta se refleja en sus facciones.- Cuando estábamos en aquel comedor esperando al presentador, aunque la chica tigre y la chica gallo tenían poca ropa, solo tú llamabas mi atención. Me ponías nervioso..

El joven la observa con fervor cómo si esperase un veredicto de su parte. Toshiko aún no comprende a dónde van con todo eso, ni porqué esa información es relevante para ella a las 4 am..

-Oh...-Responde ella sin poder hacer gala de mayor elocuencia.

-Si, bueno..- Usagi le esquiva la mirada, siendo presa de un súbito ataque de timidez.-Más tarde entendí que era porque me gustabas. Al principio pensé hacerte mi amiga, pero habría sido un tonto ¿Entiendes?

Ella asiente por inercia, sin saber que más hacer.

-Aunque de todas formas terminé siendo un tonto...-Su boca vuelve a describir una curva descendente mientras habla. Una expresión habitual en él cuando algo no deja de preocuparlo.-¿Quieres saber por qué?

Para ser honesta, Toshiko temía preguntar, pero intuía que la liebre terminaría diciéndoselo de todas formas.

Una parte de sí decía que no debía temerle, que hacía tiempo que convivían, que el sujeto de extraña expresión y siniestra actitud parado en frente suyo, era el hombre que la había salvado, que había hecho posible la realidad en que vivían, que era su dulce conejito...

Pero otra parte...

-¿Por qué?-La sonrisa tensa. Su mano aferrando con fuerza la pistola.

Usagi acerca su rostro al de ella hasta que su boca está a centímetros de su oído. Su cuerpo cubre casi completamente el suyo, la mano fría se hunde un poco más entre sus pechos. Su voz pierde el tono aniñado volviéndose más profunda y ominosa..

-Porque debí tomarte justo ahí, entre aquellos escombros, sin perder el tiempo..

Toshiko casi puede sentir su corazón detenerse. Demasiado shockeada como para moverse o decir algo, solo atina a tragar en seco. Por unos segundos, como si el tiempo se hubiese paralizado, ninguno se mueve ni emite sonido. La cortina de la habitación movida por el viento es lo único que rompe el hechizo. Los dos se mantienen así hasta que..

La mano de Usagi, que hasta el momento se mantenía en su pecho simulando un corte, se mueve para tomar uno de sus senos. La liebre lo acaricia apenas y luego lo sostiene ligeramente como si contemplara su peso. Ella nota que a pesar de que él es un hombre alto y de proporciones acordes a su tamaño, su mano solo alcanza a cubrir la mitad de su seno.

Toshiko no puede evitar sentirse ridículamente feliz por eso. Era una mujer bien favorecida en ese sentido. A pesar del peso, de la incomodidad en batalla, de los dolores de espalda, su delantera siempre había sido su orgullo...y a juzgar por la mirada de Usagi, parecía que él también compartía la misma opinión.

La liebre usa ambas manos para recorrer con increíble suavidad los bordes del encaje. Ella siente una inesperada excitación al saber que en cualquier momento el guerrero puede ser capaz de destruir con facilidad la delicada prenda. Sus dedos helados sobre su cuerpo caliente hacen que su piel se erice.

Como si hubiera despertado de un ensueño Toshiko libera el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Aquellas sutiles caricias la estaban volviendo loca. Necesitaba mayor contacto. No era una mujer que tolerase bien demasiado juego previo. Su naturaleza era ardiente, su paciencia limitada..

-Entonces me pregunté..-La liebre continua como si nada, ajeno a su dilema- ¿Por qué no recuperar el tiempo perdido?

-Usagi..-Intenta llamar su atención de algún modo, pero el nombre sale de sus labios como un débil susurro. Ante la falta de respuesta, su impaciencia gana la partida . Con un rápido movimiento, desabrocha los tirantes y baja de un tirón el slip que cubre la prominente erección de su amante. Al liberarlo, inconscientemente se relame. "Tan dispuesto, como siempre"

Está a punto de tomarlo entre sus manos, cuando súbitamente es detenida. Usagi aferra sus muñecas con una mano, colocándolas contra la pared por encima de su cabeza, sin darle más oportunidad de movimiento. La pistola resbala de sus manos y cae al suelo emitiendo un golpe seco.

\- ¡Oh no! ¿No recuerdas? Aquella vez no podías moverte..-Dice él, observándola con la más absurda de las sonrisas.

" _Realmente desearía no haber dejado caer el arma._ "Piensa ella por su parte, en un arranque de frustración.

Sin demora, la mano libre de Usagi desciende por su abdomen hasta perderse entre sus piernas. Toshiko se remueve inquieta. No. No necesita eso. Está lista por demás. Puede sentir su ropa interior empapada. Los fríos dedos de la liebre hacen apenas a un lado el fino encaje que la cubre para perderse dentro de ella. El efecto del contraste de temperatura la hace perder brevemente el equilibrio, aflojando sus rodillas. Es una suerte que él continúe sosteniéndola.

Una sensación cálida va alojándose en su vientre a medida que los dígitos continúan acariciando su interior. Ella continúa luchando por obtener mayor contacto pero la liebre es inclemente. Su agarre, como el de la serpiente en la Taisen, no cede por ningún motivo.

Repentinamente ella se percata de algo. Es la primera vez que se encuentran así. Ella a su merced, cediendo el control de la relación. Sin dudas, Usagi se había vuelto todo un experto en el placer femenino. Ese pensamiento la hace sentirse tan orgullosa, que no puede evitar intentar besarlo. Para su sorpresa él no la rechaza, sino que por el contrario busca su boca con igual intensidad. Su cuerpo se aprieta contra el suyo y ella puede sentir la firmeza de su erección contra su abdomen. Ya no puede más..

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, la liebre repentinamente coloca sus manos debajo de sus piernas para levantarla con un eficiente movimiento. Ella es una mujer alta, de buena contextura..a pesar de eso, la liebre tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacer lo que quiere con su jabalí solo atina a aferrarse de su cuello, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del otro para evitar caer.

-También me besaste en aquella ocasión. ¡Nadie había intentado eso antes!

A pesar de la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraban, la voz de Usagi volvía a tener ese entusiasmo propio de un niño.

-Ahora, no dejo de preguntarme..¿Habrías permitido que te tomara?- la liebre mueve su pelvis tentativamente amoldando su cuerpo con el de ella- ¿Lo habrías permitido..?- La fricción de sus caderas continúa con cada pregunta.

Ella necesitaba tanto de él. Estaba tan cerca, pero aún se negaba a penetrarla. Estaba harta de sus preguntas, de sus juegos, Usagi iba a enloquecerla..y es por ese motivo que la frustración termina hablando por su boca.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tenía una reputación que mantener!

El rostro de la liebre es todo un poema. Evidentemente no esperaba esa respuesta. Ella celebra su victoria. Quería molestarlo como él lo venía haciendo con ella. Bien, si quería juegos...

Una súbita sensación la invade y un gemido ahogado se desprende de sus labios.

La había penetrado de una repentina estocada si, pero a su vez, dos de sus dedos se habían perdido entre sus nalgas hasta llegar a..

-¿Sábes Inounoshishi-kun? No está nada bien decir mentiras..-Se nota que el muy condenado saborea cada palabra al tiempo que introduce sus largos dígitos aún más en ella.

Usagi la toma con fuerza. Sus pechos se balancean ligeramente y él hunde su rostro en ellos al tiempo que entra y sale de su cuerpo emitiendo unos suspiros casi inaudibles. La doble sensación de sentir su pene y sus dedos al mismo tiempo es tan fuerte que ella se viene en las primeras embestidas. Luego de unos segundos, aún sensible y turbada por su orgasmo, puede sentirlo correrse en su interior. Cuando todo termina, la liebre la aprieta contra sí en un inesperado abrazo.

Más tarde, una vez que los dos se hayan descansando en el lecho, ella se permite pensar en lo que acaba de pasar. Al dormir, el otro se ve de lo más inocente. Nadie adivinaría las sucias cosas que acababa de hacerle. Desconocía por qué se le habían ocurrido esas cosas a esa hora de la madrugada, pero tampoco se arrepentía.

La mente de su conejito era un misterio, piensa al tiempo que se acurruca a un costado apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus brazos, y tal vez, eso era lo que le atraía tanto de él.

Fin


End file.
